La Fille du Maire
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Et puis il y avait elle… Elle qui le regardait d'un air intrigué, elle qui ne disait rien parce qu'elle savait qu'il devait parler en premier, elle qui était entrée dans sa vie sans qu'il ne s'y attende et qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et qui le dégoûtait et qui l'enchantait et qui l'énervait et qui le rendait fou à lier.


**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "tout le monde pense qu'on couche ensemble" pour bingo-fr sur livejournal. Et aussi parce que Gadge, c'est le bien.**

* * *

— Hey…

La voix était claire et douce derrière lui, et Gale sut à qui elle appartenait avant même de lever les yeux vers elle. Et quand il le fit, elle était là, devant lui, boucles blondes et chaussures cirées, et elle semblait si peu à sa place au milieu de la poussière et de la saleté du Hob qu'il en oublia son vœu de silence.

— Hey, répondit-il, et sa voix se cassa un peu.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, les yeux fixés sur la boue dans laquelle il était assis, mais au final, elle se joignit à lui sur le sol. Tant pis pour sa robe blanche. Elle garda cependant une certaine distance, et le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre agressa Gale à nouveau, et il avait si honte qu'il aurait voulu que le mur vermoulu contre lequel reposaient leurs dos l'avale tout entier.

Le silence entre eux était pesant. Gale avait tant de choses à dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Une petite voix désagréable à l'arrière de son esprit martelait que s'excuser semblait être un bon début, mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait sa fierté, sa putain de fierté qui le bouffait et l'en empêchait. Il se disputa avec sa conscience pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à se demander « Ta fierté vaut-elle la peine de la perdre ? »

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit tourner la tête vers lui, et il sut qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Elle le regarda curieusement, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, et il se racla la gorge – que ce soit pour se donner le temps et le courage de parler, ou parce que sa gorge était sèche des heures passées assis dans la poussière, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus grand-chose, à vrai dire, à part le fait que sa vie partait dans tous les sens et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Katniss était à nouveau au Capitol. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était repartie, et bientôt, elle serait à nouveau dans l'Arène. Peeta était avec elle, évidemment, et ça le tuait. Pas parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il était jaloux, mais parce qu'il savait que cette fois-ci, elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle était décidée à sauver le boulanger coûte que coûte, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, parce Katniss valait tellement plus que Peeta, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir, l'injustice dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis le jour où le nom de Prim a été appelé à la Moisson.

Et quand il aurait enfin réussi à apprendre à vivre sans Katniss, parce qu'il le faudrait, tout comme il l'avait fallu à la mort de son père, Gale serait à nouveau plongé dans l'angoisse permanente qu'étaient les Hunger Games. C'était terminé pour lui : il avait plus de dix-huit ans, désormais, et la Moisson qui lui avait arraché sa meilleure amie avait été pour lui la dernière. Mais il y avait son frère. L'année suivante, le nom de Rory serait dans l'urne, et Gale devrait espérer de toutes ses forces qu'un autre enfant soit envoyé à la mort. Et bientôt, Vicky et Posy le rejoindraient, et Gale n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir, voir encore partir ceux qu'il aime. Il n'avait pas vingt ans, et il était déjà vieux et fatigué.

Et puis il y avait _elle_… Elle qui le regardait d'un air intrigué, elle qui ne disait rien parce qu'elle savait qu'il devait parler en premier, elle qui était entrée dans sa vie sans qu'il ne s'y attende et qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et qui le dégoûtait et qui l'enchantait et qui l'énervait et qui le rendait fou à lier.

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer, et c'était tellement peu par rapport à tout le mal qu'il avait fait qu'il doutait qu'elle l'accepte, mais il ne pouvait rien dire de plus car il y avait déjà toute la douleur du monde dans sa voix, parce qu'il se sentait si brisé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère.

— Ce n'est rien, dit-elle.

Il savait que ce n'est pas le cas, qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, et il aurait compris qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais lui parler, mais elle était là, encore, malgré le silence et l'absence et l'année écoulée et tous les non-dits entre eux, et il était si reconnaissant qu'il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine et qu'il se sentit tomber amoureux encore un peu.

Et puis il pensa à Katniss, Katniss qu'il aimait aussi, par habitude ou par passion, il ne savait pas vraiment, Katniss qui allait mourir, et il ne savait plus quoi faire et sa tête se perdit encore un peu.

— Je suis inquiète pour toi, Gale.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle prit son inspiration avant de continuer.

— Je ne t'ai jamais connu autrement qu'en colère, dit-elle. Jamais. Même le jour où je t'ai vraiment vu pour la première fois. Tu aurais dû être triste, tu venais de perdre ton père et la médaille que t'a donnée le mien ne l'aurait jamais remplacé, mais la seule chose dans ton regard, c'était de la colère. Tu es toujours en colère contre tout, Gale. Contre le Capitol, contre les Peacekeepers, contre les jeux, contre la censure… contre moi…

Il déglutit à l'accusation, mais il ne démentit pas. Elle avait raison, malheureusement, et même s'il avait depuis appris que cette colère particulière n'était pas justifiée, elle avait quand même été là pendant longtemps.

— Mais ça fait trois jours que tu n'es plus rien que tristesse. Ca me fait peur, Gale. Que dois-je faire pour que tu reviennes ? Pour que tu _me_ reviennes ?

Gale voulu parler, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa gorge fut un sanglot, et ça y était, il craqua enfin et pleura dans ses bras, il pleura comme il n'avait plus pleuré depuis son enfance, il pleura comme l'enfant qui a grandi trop vite qu'il était devenu par la force des choses.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, à pleurer dans ses bras, son nez enfoui au creux de son cou qui sent la fraise, mais quand il commença à se calmer, il put voir que le soleil venait de commencer sa descente sur l'horizon. A vrai dire, il se fichait un peu du temps passé là, parce qu'il était Gale et qu'elle était Madge et que même s'il l'avait ignorée pendant un an, ils se complétaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître.

Et puis, soudainement, il se souvint de la raison de leur dispute, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'on les voit ainsi emmêlés, alors il se détacha d'elle aussi vite qu'il le put.

Elle sourit tristement, et Gale se détesta encore un peu plus pour l'avoir brisée ainsi, et elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est trop tard, dit-elle. Tout le monde pense déjà que l'on couche ensemble.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, et elle ajouta :

— Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont raison.

Et tout lui revint alors, le heurta en plein visage et Gale fut submergé par un flot de souvenirs et d'émotions. Il revit Katniss partir pour la première fois, il se rappela tomber sur Madge la veille de l'entrée dans l'Arène, il se souvint des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, il s'entendit lui cracher au visage qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, il la regarda s'énerver, stupéfait, lui répondre qu'il n'était pas le seul ami de Katniss, qu'elle aussi avait le droit d'être triste, même si elle n'était que la putain de fille du maire, qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de la souffrance et qu'elle le détestait de toutes ses forces. Il se souvint de sa surprise, et de son envie de la faire taire. Il se rappella qu'il ne savait pas comment, et qu'au final, il avait fait la seule chose qu'il savait faire face aux filles qui n'étaient pas Katniss.

Il se rappela de leur premier baiser, violent et brutal, et de la nuit qui avait suivi, pleine de colère et de rage et de dégoût alors qu'il prenait la virginité de la fille du maire.

Il se souvint de leur histoire, les trois semaines suivantes. La colère qui s'était petit à petit changée en affection, et il se souvint lui dire « je t'aime » avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et de tout ce que ça impliquait et de s'enfuir sans la regarder. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, dans les semaines suivantes, mais il ne l'avait plus écoutée, parce que le lendemain de sa déclaration, Katniss était revenue, et il ne savait plus. Elle avait fini par abandonner, et l'année avait passé sans qu'il ne lui parle ailleurs que dans ses rêves.

Le jour où il avait été puni en place publique lui revint aussi en mémoire. Katniss ne lui avait jamais caché d'où venait la morphine, mais il avait refusé de remercier Madge, parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

Et, trois jours auparavant, quand Katniss était repartie, il était allé trouver Madge et ses boucles blondes et sa peau sucrée et ses lèvres au goût de fraises et sans un mot, il l'avait embrassée encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et il l'a baisée encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit, et il était reparti sans rien dire, jusqu'à en perdre son cœur.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait exigé des explications, et elle était venue le voir le lendemain, au beau milieu de la place, et elle lui avait crié qu'il n'avait pas à se servir d'elle comme ça pour la jeter comme une vieille chaussette, et elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux gens qui les avaient regardé, les yeux ronds, les questions dessinées sur leurs visages.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, exactement ? avait-elle demandé, les joues baignées de larmes. Une Katniss de rechange ?

Et elle était partie, le laissant seul sous les regards accusateurs des passants, et le lendemain, à la mine, on était venu lui demander si c'était vrai, qu'il couchait avec la fille du maire.

Apparemment, on avait posé la même question à Madge à l'école.

Gale la regarda encore, ses yeux bleus marqués par la souffrance et la tristesse. Il se souvint de l'époque où elle n'était encore pour lui qu'une gamine pourrie-gâtée à qui il vendait des fraises, et ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'il se demanda furtivement comment il avait pu aussi mal la juger. L'histoire de Madge était elle aussi marquée par la barbarie du Capitol. Le fait qu'elle habitait dans une belle maison et qu'elle portait des jolies robes n'y changeait rien. Elle restait une de leurs victimes.

Alors tout doucement, il prit sa main dans la sienne, et il inspira profondément avant de répondre :

— Non. On prend soin l'un de l'autre, toi et moi.


End file.
